Revolution
by mpawn
Summary: AU Earth. Sora and Percy are assassins, but what happens when the best get betrayed. Rather weak right now but in upcoming chapters really graphic


**mpawn again. **

**This started as a really off-topic story. How Sora and Percy got inserted as the main characters I don't really know, but he did. I'm not sure where this is going, but I'm just going to see what happens. Enjoy.**

Prologue:

The Core was a group of assassins. But not just any assassins, the best in the world. They have been responsible for the assassinations of JFK, Lincoln, and Archduke Ferdinand of Austria. There has been only one botched assassination, and that was Ronald Reagan's. Unfortunately for them, like all great powers, the Core too will fall, and it will come at the hands of their own.

_"Storm and key will bring your demise. Your best will turn, the others, loyal however they may be, will fall."_

Rachel awoke with a start. She had the dream again. In the dream she saw the rubble of the Core's main HQ. Two men stood next to each other with satisfied smiles, as if they had blown it up. Then she realized that they HAD blown it up. When they turned to her, she woke up. "I must figure out who those two are. The future of the Core depends on it."

Chapter 1:

**At the HQ**

Sora woke up, fell out of bed and dragged a comb across his head1. "Stupid alarm" he said "You can't let a guy sleep in can you? Is it too much to ask for a little time to sleep in?"

"Yes," a voice replied. "when you're the best, there is no time to sleep in." Perseus Jackson walked in. "And since we are the best, no time to sleep in." Perseus, or Percy, was the best in the agency. Sora was number 2, but the two didn't care. They had been best friends for a while. "Get ready; we have briefing in ten minutes.

"I hate briefing."

"We all do, but, you never know what information could save your life." Then Percy left.

**15 minutes later.**

"That's all you need to know for this mission," said the instructor.

"How are we getting to Ancient Greece?" Percy asked.

"Easy, we are giving you two access to the DeLorean that is parked out in the garage."

"WE HAVE A TIME MACHINE!" Sora exclaimed. "WHY DIDN'T WE KNOW THIS BEFORE?!" At that, Sora stormed out of the room.

"Percy, get Sora and take him to the armory. You are only to be allowed swords and spears," the instructor said. "The ancient Greeks did not have modern steel, so take the bronze ones, like Riptide, that sword you have always longed for."

"Yes, sir," Percy said as he left.

After getting fully equipped, Sora and Percy went out to the garage. Sora was still fuming over the lack of him knowing about the DeLorean.

"Will you just get over it yet?" Percy complained.

"No, I will not just 'get over it,'" Sora responded. "We are the best in the world; don't you think we should know everything?" With that, Sora grabbed the keys from Percy and got in. Percy took shotgun. As they left the garage, a question appeared in Sora's head, "Wouldn't it be REALLY freaky to the Ancient Greeks if two men appeared out of nowhere, surrounded by electricity in a steel car?"

"Umm yeah, that would be really freaky. Also, we aren't anywhere close to Greece, and since the time machine doesn't move you along in space, how will we get there?" Unbeknownst to them, a microphone was hidden in the car. The head and cabinet of the Core were listening them. They conversed among themselves.

"Sora is onto us, Percy is not, I wonder why?" one officer asked.

"He is the one who was angrier when the two found out about the time machine," another replied. "The real question is, will either of them betray us like Rachel predicted they would?"

"Of course not," the director interjected. "If either of them betray us, unlikely, they would bring on the full force of the Core. I doubt even those two could not defeat 1000 highly trained assassins." Then the director left. Talking to himself, "I just hope that those two do not discover these documents with our latest killing spree." He dropped the file on his desk. It read "CORE: latest killings: 20012 people, 300 of which were targets.'


End file.
